New Sword Art Online Era
by 4fireking
Summary: A young boy with a very busy life meets Kiroko in the game. After three months he gets to see him again in SAO. But then he can't log out and is stuck with Kiroko in the game. To make matters worse Kiroko leaves him to go on his own adventure. The boy slowly finds out there's more to SAO then he originally thought. Will he be free or stuck in SAO?
1. Chapter 1

**The first chapter of this story was written by 4fireking and Fairy-L-Tail. It's kind of our second coming after Fairy Tail New Era. Hopefully people enjoy this story as much as the last story, maybe even a little more. Thank you and please read and review. **

XXX

In a large grassy meadow, the warm breeze blows stray flower petals through the air; filling it with it's sweet scent. Though the peaceful area filled with such sweet scent harbours two individuals, both standing as they face each other.

One of them, has short, shaggy black hair and grey eyes. He has a small frame, but is very tall. He wears a blue shirt, and black pants tucked into beige leather boots. With his arms crossed, you can easily see the sword held by his hip. Smiling, he looks to the other person.

He, like the first boy, is tall. With broad shoulders, he seems to carry himself tall. With dark brown hair pulled into a small braid, his blue eyes poke out from under his shaggy bangs. He wears a white shirt, the sleeves rolled up, and blue pants tucked into black leather boots. Unlike the first boy, his sword is placed on his back, the hilt above his shoulder.

"What is the best way to finish a game when you don't have much time in your day?" The first boy questions. His name, shown by the icon above his head reads Kirito.

"I know it's not spending hours a day fighting nothing but pigs," the seconds boy laughs. Like Kirito, he has an icon above his head, his name reading Inataro.

"It's finding cheats to the game," Kirito explains. "With the right cheats, you can get to a high level in no time, trust me."

"I appreciate you helping me in this new game. It cost me all my money, but it's really fun. And Kirito... I'm surprised your avatar looks so close to your normal body."

"So does yours, Taro." Kirito smirks, shifting on his feet.

"I always play with avatars that look nothing like me in other MMORPG games. Of course, I put a scar on my chin and usually make my hair pink, but I think that with this new game, it's time for a bit of a change." Inataro shrugs. "Also, quick questions, how do you become a Solo Player?"

"Don't try being a single player like me," Kirito stares at Inataro. "Build a guild, have lots of adventures. And, remember one thing..."

"To believe in myself?" Inataro interrupts.

"No." Kirito shakes his head. "Dodge and always slash their fronts."

Sighing, Inataro nods. "Race you to the woods?" He offers.

"You're on."

oOo

"To your left!" Kirito instructs, slicing through something called a Sesa. In the Black Forest, Sesa have overrun the area, killing all other animals in sight. The creatures look like wolves, but there are three things that makes them different; their blue fur, their glowing purple eyes and aura, and the black bull horns on their head.

Inataro, running towards a tree, flips off of it, raising his sword in the air. Screaming, he charges the sword and plunges it into the last Sesa. Standing up, he picks up his sword and flicks the blood off of it, watching as it disappears in a blue light.

"It's getting easier," Inataro smiles, shifting his sword from hand to hand.

Nodding, Kirito walks up to him. Pointing to the screen before them, Inataro reads it.

Result:

EXP 100

Col 150

Items 3

"Cool," Inataro nods. "Only a few more Sesa to go and I'll level up," he grins, swinging his sword in his hand.

"You should look at your inventory," Kirito advises, opening his.

"Why?" he questions.

"I got a weapon from those wolves and I'm wondering if you got the same thing."

Shrugging, Inataro opens his inventory. Scanning through it, he sees two new items. Looking at them closely, he smiles. "Adamantite Feet," he reads aloud, skimming the information. "Oh, they increase my speed point five percent more than the one's I'm wearing now." Clicking on a button, Inataro looks down at his feet, staring at the now brown boots with ivory horse buckles. "A little bland for my taste, but when I get better shoes, these ones are coming off."

Nodding, Kirito looks at the time on Inataro's screen. "Do you need to log out?" he questions.

"Why would I need to do that?" Inataro questions.

"Didn't you say something about playing for an hour and then -."

"Oh," Inataro cuts him off. "That's right. See you tomorrow in Starting City."

"Later," Kirito raises a hand, watching as he logs out.

oOo

Opening his eyes, Inataro pulls the Nerve Gear off his head and sits up on his old bed. Looking around his room, the fifteen year old boy looks around slowly, looking sadly at the decaying walls, and dust gathering around the room, setting the Nerve Gear on his night stand, he hisses when a shock of electricity hits him in the finger.

Getting up off his bed, he hears a bang on the door. Flinching slightly when his mother's voice screams at him to hurry up, he grabs his backpack and walks across the room to open the door. Moving past his mother, he walks to the front door, ignoring her calls.

Opening the door, Inataro sighs when he looks at the wasteland that was once his home. What was once a peaceful town is now ruins, and garbage. Jogging down the steps to his house, Inataro shifts his backpack on his shoulder and walks towards the dojo where his Kendo practice is held.

Ignoring the calls of the homeless, Inataro keeps his eyes to the ground, the only thing coming into sight is the worn sneakers on his feet. Imagining his boots on his feet, Inataro smiles slightly. With his mind going back to the game, time seems to pass by quickly as he comes to the front of the dojo. Walking in, Inataro looks around, sighing in relief when no one is around.

Quickly getting changed, Inataro bows before walking into the middle of the mat. '_Good_,' he thinks to himself. _'I have some time to practice my moves_.'

Shaking out his body, Inataro makes his way over to a wooden statue with eight arms sticking out of it. Starting off slow, he begins to hit the arms. Slowly building speed, Inataro shows off his stamina as he goes fast and faster, and longer and longer.

Stopping all movement when he hears a noise behind him, Inataro turns to see his Sensei walking towards him. He is an elder man with a short white beard and crinkled eyes. Wearing a bright yellow robe with black trim, he stops when he stands beside Inataro. "You must be weary," he starts, his voice soothing but firm. "You must save your strength for lessons."

"Yes sir," Inataro nods, backing away from the wooden doll. Now facing each other, the two put their hands in a praying motion and bow to each other.

"Move aside," the man says to Inataro. Nodding, Inataro moves out of the way, and watches as the Sensei walks up to the wooden doll. Doing exactly what he did, but faster, Inataro can only watch in shock and amazement as the Sensei increases his speed. Finishing, and breaking off an arm from the doll, the Sensei steps back from the doll and turns to Inataro who stands wide-eyed and breathless.

"That has to be the coolest thing I've ever seen," he nods slowly, his eyes darting back and forth between the doll and the Sensei. "Can I see it again?"

"Maybe later," he chuckles, patting Inataro on his shoulder. "But martial arts is not about fighting. Of course, you get to show off to the ladies, but it's about discipline. I know you have good intentions, but you should never use the skills you are learning for anything but self-defence or protection." He nods. "Your mother tells me that you've been spending less nights sleeping and more time playing that game."

"It's really fun to play," Inataro mutters. "I have to study for entrance exams, and take Kendo lessons, and worry about my family after everything that happened to this place. It's nice to do something fun for once. And when I'm playing the game, I'm not even awake. It's like... daydreaming."

"You misunderstand," he chuckles. "I'm not mad at your for playing that game, I think it's important that a child finds something that makes them happy. And yet, you must realize that these games have an addictive effect. Too much of it will fry your brain. But, if you ever need a moment to rest or think about the future... a cold shower works wonders."

"Got it," Inataro nods.

oOo

Walking home, Inataro stretches his sore muscles. After their talk, the Sensei trained Inataro and the others in the class so hard that it hurt Inataro to walk. They went over moves, sequences, and finally had a few battles at the end. Yet, every time someone was an inch out of place, Sensei would make them start from the beginning, or do fitness activities.

Walking up the steps to his house, Inataro opens the door. Closing it behind him, the teen slips off his shoes and begins to head to his room when the voice of his mother stops him. "Inataro, your father and I wish to speak to you."

Freezing in his steps, Inataro swallows the bile gathering in his throat. _'They never talk to me_,' he thinks to himself. _'They never talk to me. Whenever they talk to me it's because... someone in the family died. Was it Grams? Gramps? My cousins? Oh God, who was it_?'

Walking into the room, Inataro bites the inside of his cheek when he notices his father sitting down in his usually chair and his mother standing beside him. "Sit down," his father gestures to the couch.

Slowly sitting down, Inataro stares at his parents. "Taro," his mother begins softly, her tone making him feel even worse. "Your father and I have decided that we are taking away your video games."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Inataro pauses. "Wait, what?"

"You have been losing sleep, forgetting simple things, you started drinking coffee to keep you awake. You are slacking in kendo, you are slacking in school, and -." His father begins but Inataro cuts him off.

"But Dad, a VRMMORPG isn't a game you're awake for. It's like living in a second -."

"You father wasn't done talking, Inataro." His mother interrupts him, making Inataro sigh.

"I'm sorry," Inataro sighs, biting the inside of his cheek.

"We have to cut you off one day," His father continues. "We will be taking away your gaming station until the summer when you don't have classes."

"W-what?" Inataro blinks. "That's three months from now! How is that fair?! You can't take away my game!"

"Not tonight," his mother sighs. "Tonight you can have it, but after tomorrow you won't play until the summer."

Nodding slowly, Inataro gets up from his seat and makes his way into his room. Dropping his bag by his door, he sighs. "What am I going to tell Kirito?"

oOo

Shifting his sword from side to side, Kirito sighs as he looks around him. Watching as someone appears in front of him, Kirito smirks when Inataro looks at him shocked. "You actually came." he states, smiling.

"I never logged out," Kirito shrugs. "I did go into the woods to train, got a new sword."

Nodding, Inataro scratches the back of his neck. "Look, Kirito, I have someone to tell you and I want to say it early because something might happen, but I'm not going to be able to play with you anymore."

Nodding, Kirito laughs, sheathing the sword. "I knew something was bugging you, it' clearly written on your face. I'm not surprised either, did your parents tell you that you can't play this game with exams coming up and you have to wait until exams are over and summer is here?"

"Yeah," Inataro nods. "How did you know?"

"Because you're a momma's boy," Kirito laughs when Inataro punches him in the arm."

"We have all night," Inataro shrugs. "We can go on a quest."

"Sure," Kirito nods.

"What about the Secret Medicine of the Forest one?"

"Secret Medicine of the Forest is boring. It's on the first floor and doesn't have any real challenge. I was thinking we can try Witch of the West and the Three Treasures."

"The quest based on The Wizard of Oz? That's on the twenty second floor. It's too hard for a level twenty player like me to help in that quest. But, maybe we can do that quest I heard about in the fifth floor. I think it's called Chasing The Golden Ape. I don't know much about it, but I heard that it's fun." Inataro offers.

"I already did that quest," Kirito sighs. "When I got there, five of those apes helped the golden one. I took down three of the regular apes before taking out the golden ape. The apes stopped fighting after he went down."

"You don't have to do the quest, you can just let me do the quest and if it looks like I'm going to die, you can step in and save me. Deal?" He asks, sticking out his hand to shake Kirito's. Thinking on it for a moment, Kirito places his hand in Inataro's.

"Just so you know, I was level thirty before I took that quest. It was hard."

"All RPG's are hard. I have to be at me maximum level before I can even think of fighting the last boss. Come on, Kirito, I'm the one who won't get to play tomorrow. Let me fight the monkeys."

"You'll lose the moment you enter their lair."

"Silly Kirito," Inataro laughs, patting his head. "Games aren't about winning or losing, their supposed to be about having fun and feeling like you're a different person when you play."

"Alright," Kirito sighs. "As long as you're okay with losing horribly, I can't stop you."

Walking around the town, the two look for the character able to give them directions.

"Why does he always change spots?" Inataro sighs. "Why can't he just stay in one spot? It would be so much easier."

Shrugging, Kirito points to the guy, waving at to people who disappear in front of him. Turning to face Kirito and Inataro, he smiles. "Welcome players!" he grins. "I have a list of missions for you, would you like to chose one?"

"Chasing the Golden Ape," Kirito says monotonously.

"Good choice!" the man grins. "In your inventory is your map. Good luck players!"

"Let's go," Kirito says, turning around and leading the way.

oOo

"Why do they keep showing up?!" Inataro demands, slicing the head off a giant, green praying mantis. After entering the lair of the Golden Ape, they were faced with battle upon battle, and, like Kirito promised, he let Inataro do most of he fighting.

Now standing back to back, Kirito shrugs. "I told you it was hard."

"It's not hard," Inataro growls. "It's just annoying."

"Yeah?" Kirito questions, using his sword's power to slice through the Mantis, it disappearing in blue lights. "Then explain why I'm fighting right now."

"You saw that I was having the most fun and joined in." Inataro chuckles, destroying the Mantis.

Standing back to back once more, the two breathe heavily as they look around wearily. "I think it's over," Kirito mumbles, just as a giant screen appears before the two teens. Reading it, it says:

Result

EXP 220

Col 250

Items 0

"This is better EXP than the Sesa," Inataro laughs, stretching his arms. "What were those things? They looked like praying mantises."

"I think the technical name is Killer Mantis," Kirito scratches his head. "But I don't know. In most MMORPG games, they create new kinds of creatures. SAO is known for mixing in creatures of every other adventure MMORPG games, so giant paying mantises was what they wanted in their game. They are cool looking though." He sighs. "Well, let's go. We still have a long way to go to get to the Golden Ape."


	2. Chapter 2

**The character in this chapter belongs to Fairy-L-Tail. She helped write the next chapter and she edited what I sent her before the story was made. She calls it short but it's longer than what I write. Please read and review. **

oOo

On the other side of town, far from the quest Inataro and Kirito had taken, a hooded figure is thrown up against the wall of a nearby shop, knocking over boxes and people as they are pushed. Sliding down the wall, the hooded person looks up at the group of people who had shoved them out of the way. Noticing them to be in a silver coloured suit of armour, the person groans and gets to their feet, brushing off their cloak.

"Well, well, well," one of the men taunt, sauntering over to the person. "If it isn't our most favourite person in the whole world?"

Scoffing, they try to move past them, but is stopped when a sword is pointed to their throat. "How about I run you through and take all your items?"

Another, pointing a sword at their neck, smirks. "We're surprised really, to see you in such a game as this. Why change over to SAO? Wasn't it enough to make a fool out of everyone in the last game you played? Wasn't it be be number one in that game?"

"What if we just took down your hood?" the last of the men taunt, his armour almost blinding the person. "See the coward hiding behind it."

Tilting their head to the side, they speak, their voice soft but powerful. "Coward?" they question. Reaching to their sword, they lightly push out the hilt, and in the blink of an eye, all of the men lay on the ground, their health slowly dropping. "I am no coward." Letting the sword fall into it's sheath, they walk out of the alleyway, smiling at the sight of all the people. "Let's play."

oOo

Sitting on the highest beam in the restaurant of a nearby town, they listen into the conversations below them. Though, when shoes appear in their peripheral vision, they shake their head and continue to listen in.

"Hey," they greet sitting down beside them. He, allowing his features to be seen, has long blue hair tied up into a high pony-tail, his bangs over-lapping a black head band. Wearing a white shirt, a black jacket with silver trimming that ends at his knees, black pants, and white boots, he grins at them. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"You knew I would show up sooner or later," they shake their head.

"Oh come on, quit being mysterious," he grins pulling down their hood. "You look as beautiful as ever."

"Shut the hell up," she mutters, rolling her eyes and looking away. This girl, with long white hair has an ombre effect, making it switch from white at the top of her head, and fading into pitch black at the bottom. With blue eyes hidden mostly by the snow coloured bangs, she has full lips that scrunch in the themselves as she tries to hide a smile. "We both know that you say that to every girl you meet online, even if they aren't girls," she chuckles.

"Okay," he begins, his tone frustrated. "That was one time, it was a mistake, let it go." Chuckling, she shakes her head. "Kat! Please!"

"Only if you promise to leave me alone tomorrow," she threatens.

"Why? What's happening tomorrow?"

"I told you," she sighs. "Seven times."

"I wasn't listening."

"Of course not," she rolls her eyes.

"Okay, well, tell me again. I'll listen."

Shaking her head, she stands up on the beam. Putting two fingers together, she scrolls down in front of her body, opening up the menu. "Leave me alone tomorrow, and I'll let it go. Later JJ."

Logging out, Kat closes her eyes and let's herself be transported.

0Oo

When she opens her eyes, Kat pulls the Nerve Gear off her head and slowly sits up on her bed, letting her long brown hair fall over her shoulders. Getting up quietly from the bed, it creaking under her as she shifts in movement, Kat slowly tiptoes over to her door, placing her ear to it as she listens to the footsteps of her younger brothers and sisters enter their rooms and turn out the lights. Finally hearing the loud footsteps of her mother enter her room, Kat smiles as she darts over to her backpack, pulls out a pair of shoes, slips on her jacket and runs to her door again. Peaking through the crack as the light turns out, Kat pulls on her backpack and opens her door quietly. Entering the hallway, she closes her door silently behind her, and quietly walks down the hall and down the stairs. Freezing when the floorboards creek under her foot, she hears the voice of her mother.

"What was that?"

"Probably nothing, just go to sleep. It's an old house."

"Fine."

Smiling, Kat finishes her trek on the stairs and walks into the living room, only to be stopped when she bumps into the chest of her older brother, who caught her walking down the stair.

"And," he drawls. "What are you up to?"

Stepping away from him, Kat shifts her backpack on her shoulders and doesn't meet his gaze. "Nothing," drawls, looking anywhere but his face.

"Oh contraire mon ami," he waves a finger in her face. "You were doing something Katrina, spill."

"I was doing no such thing. Just walking around, with a bag on my back, y'know, the usual." She grins at him.

"Mom and Dad wake up at five, they get out of bed at six, and come downstairs at seven, the demons hot on their heels. This has been their schedule for years, and it won't change for one night. Oh, and dad is a light sleeper. Good luck." He pats her on the head before disappearing into the basement, closing the door behind him.

Smiling, Kat walks over to the door, grabs her set of keys, and runs out of the house and down the street. Turning left when she comes to the end, she begins to slow her pace. Though it's extremely dark outside, the street lights guide her way. Coming to a stop at a small, broken down building, she sighs.

Walking in, she makes her way past the empty shelves, the litter of cans on the ground, and hops over the desk. Now, having a door in front of her, she knock on it three times, and whistles a slow tune. Watching the door open, JJ stands there, his face angry.

Unlike his character in SAO, he has short, messy black hair, and eye covered by large glasses. Wearing a baggy shirt with the faded words "GENIJ", a forgotten language in the place where the two live, Kat enters the room and puts her bag down. Looking back to him, she looks at his track pants, rolled up to his knees, and socks that he seems to drown in.

"You're are and were late toady," he mumbles walking over to his computer when he sits down in the large chair. "What's up with you? And why won't you tell me what's going on tomorrow?"

"The brats didn't go to bed 'til late," Kat shrugs, sitting down on his bed, crossing her legs. "Not my fault. Besides, I got into some trouble with the guys from one of the Knight Guilds."

"Oh?" he questions, turning his back to her and typing away on his computer. "What did you do now?"

"You remember that game? Knights of Legends Passed?" Kat questions, looking down at her nails, frowning at the length of them. "Well, I use the same username for everything, right? And they recognized me and wanted to know what my deal was being in SAO. Like, excuse me? No. Not their business."

"Well," JJ trails off, turning back to her. "You are unusually good."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kat mutters, pouting slightly.

"You're insanely good at these RPG games, Kat. And I'm not just saying that because your imagination scares me most of the time, but because you are too good." JJ chuckles.

"I just work differently than all you people, besides, I'm awesome." She grins. "Now, what are we doing tonight?"

"Ah," JJ grins. "Pizza's in the corner, grab a chair and join me."

After getting a few slices of pizza, Kat drags a chair over to JJ and sits down beside him, one leg folded underneath her. "Now, put this in dumb people terms because I don't understand what you talk about when you go full geek."

Chuckling, JJ nods. "As I was rooting around through SAO with my, oh so amazing, technology powers, I found that the game relies on one source; the final boss. No one has figured out what it is yet, and we, that's you and me my friend, are going to figure it out, and defeat him."

"Sounds easy enough," Kat nods, taking a bite of her pizza. "But that's not it, is there?"

"No," JJ shakes his head. Scrolling over to another window, he pulls up the screen, making Kat grin and smile at JJ.

"Is that what I think it is?" she smiles widely.

"Oh yes," JJ nods, leaning back. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Let's have a little fun," she grins, scrolling the mouse over and clicking on one picture in particular.

oOo

"Taro!" Kirito warns, dodging out of the way. "Left!"

"Yup!" Inataro shouts back, rolling out of the way as the Golden Ape's hands smash into the ground where he once stood. After defeating the Mantises, the two teen boys ran into more Sesa, ogres, and Pixies; who were all a pain to get rid of. Finally getting to the boss room, the two boys worked together to defeat all of the lower-ranked apes, only leaving the Golden Ape left.

Now standing side by side, the two nod at each other. "Let's do this," Kirito grins.

"Right," Inataro nods, reaching for his sword, but his eyes widen in surprise when nothing rests on his back. "What the hell," he mutters, looking over his shoulder and down at his hands. "Where did my sword go?"

"Taro!" Kirito shouts, pushing him out of the way. "What the hell! Pay attention!"

"Sorry," he rolls his eyes. "Hey, did you see where my sword went?"

"No," Kirito shakes his head. "You don't have it with you?"

"It was in the sheath, but now it's gone..." he mutters.

With a white light appearing in front of him, a bouquet of flowers appears with a note reading **_'Thanks for the sword – K'_.**

"What?!" Taro shouts, his eyes wide.

oOo

"That was mean," JJ shakes his head. "You took that kid's sword and put it in your own inventory. It's not even a good one."

"Are you on something?" Kat blinks in surprise. "That is the Honed Bronze Spellblade! It's really rare to get, and it boosts your attack power by fifty percent! It's durability lasts for like – ever! You can only get it if you defeat the Sesa King in the Golden Ape quest, but he's super rare and really hard to find. Plus it looks cool, so I wanted it."

"What is he comes and demands for it back?" JJ questions. "If it's as amazing as you say, what'll happen when he finds outs?"

"Relax," Kat chuckles, patting JJ on the head. "It's SAO, there are millions of players worldwide. He won't find me. And, even if he does, I'm not going to give it back. It's a glitch in the game, and you, my computer genius friend, found it and I took advantage of it. This is why we're such a good team."

Walking over to her pack, she slips it on her shoulders and smiles at JJ. "Oh, and I put something in your inventory too. Later dude! Don't bother me tomorrow!"

"What's happening tomorrow?!" JJ cries, but Kat doesn't answer as she runs home, a huge smile on her face.

oOo

"What?!" Inataro exclaims for a second time as he stays frozen and watches Kirito finish off the Golden Ape with ease.

"What happened?" Kirito questions as he walks over to Inataro and helps him up. With the stats appearing behind them, Kirito has to hold back a chuckle at Inataro's face.

"Someone just stole my sword," he gapes, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Can't you just... get a different one?" Kirito questions.

"Are you kidding me?!" Inataro cries. "That was the Honed Bronze Spellblade! It's really rare to get, and it boosts your attack power by fifty percent! It's durability lasts for like – ever! You can only get it if you defeated the Sesa King in the Golden Ape quest, but he's super rare and really hard to find, which I did when your back was turned! Plus it looks cool, so I wanted to keep it!"

"So?" Kirito questions. "Do it again."

Grumbling under his breath, Inataro grips the note in his hand. Lifting up the page in front of his face, Inataro sighs. "Well, I guess I have to find this 'K' person and see what their deal is. Will you join me?"

"Didn't you say that this was the last time you could come on in a while?" Kirito smirks.

"We can start tonight," Inataro shakes his head. "And when I come back, we can pick up where we left off. Are you with me on this?"

"I have nothing better to do," Kirito shrugs. "Come on, we should start now," he says, walking away from the lair of the Golden Ape. "Do you want to find your sword or not?"

Running after Kirito, Inataro turns his head and looks at the stats.

EXP 1, 500

Col 350

Items 3

Congratulations, Players!

Shaking his head, Inataro turns back around and walks with Kirito out of the building.

"So," Kirito begins. "Any idea where to start?"

"Not a clue," Inataro mutters.


End file.
